kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarian Camp - Lv.1 W/lv.11; Lv.10; Lv.09 Lab Up.
First let me Explain this Page's simple Rule's: 1. Only Zero Loss scenarios 2. All upgrades in there proper place (nothing under Lv.9, and All same!) 3. Three Knight categories : 150+ - Or Mid-Level Knight(Please attempt to get as close to 150 as possible) : x255 - Or Max Level Knight : B50 - Or Base Level Knight 4. If you test and it does not work please use "Strike through" and list your loss's after. 5. If anything is in color it means that at least one person has tested other than the original poster. 6. List active Guardian using o10, or w10.{Why?} I see no evidence of Guadian assistance, will check next time new Guardian is opend up, Lv.1 Guard will be used to test all Numbers on this page. Note: Acual Raids Per Hour changes, Mathamaticaly 8.86phr or 212 per Day. But, we round to 9 and 212 Old Best? 10 with Level 10 Upgrades Requre 100+ Knight for resonable troop amounts.Fletching From Main Page Note: (10) or (11) equeals Alternet Upgrades. 100% One Troop type Lv.11 upgrades (All to 1k Loss's) (90k, 100k, 150k and 200k troop Max's) Lv.1 - @ 255 Combat Knight With Any-Lv.10-Guard (Both Tested; No Change) Added Heavy Cavalry are for convenionce of knowing you get all that you are Raiding for: do not edit for less main troops such reserch can be done else where. Note Of Conclution: For Lv.1 Barb Using Lv.10 Wood or Ore Gardian (no difference) and Max 255 Combat Knight Pikeman are the cleer winner!, But for Manual farming Cavalry for speed. Main+(HC) Also in Speed/Defense/Transport Sections Note: Looks Like Sending 1 HC with each attack almost universaly Better. Need To Test: Main+1(Speed) @lv.11up # Add Heavy Cavalry # BEST Add Scout 3000 # Add Cavalry 1000 # Add Pikemean 300 Need To Test Main+(Defence)@lv.11up # BEST Add Heavy Cavalry87 # Add Ballista40 # Add Battering Ram40 # Add Catapult50 (also in transport) Need To Test Main+(Transport)@lv.11up # Add Heavy Cavalry80 # Add Supply Troop200 # Add Cavalry100 # BEST Add Supply Wagon5k # Add Catapult50 Need To Test Main+(Range)@lv.11up # Add Archer1200 # Add Ballista1400 # Add Battering Ram600 # BEST Add Catapult1600 'Need to Test' Main +(1 Each Specialty troops) +1 all types Lv.2 and SP(except if main contains that type) 100% One Troop type Lv.10 upgrades (All to 1k Loss's) (90k, 100k, 150k and 200k troop Max's) Lv.1 - @ 255 Combat Knight With Any-Lv.10-Guard Food Gathered is 9 * Rally slot* 100k (**Rally Lv.12 = 9*10*100,000=9mil phr, 212mil per Day**) Added Heavy Cavalry are for convenionce of knowing you get all that you are Raiding for: do not edit for less main troops such reserch can be done else where. Note Of Conclution: (*****Need Some Testers*****) * * Need To Test: Main+1(Speed)@lv.10up # Add Scout 3000 # Add Cavalry 1000 # Add Heavy Cavalry # Add Pikemean 300 Need To Test Main+(Defence)@lv.10up # Add Heavy Cavalry (also in speed) # Add Ballista # Add Battering Ram # Add Catapult (also in transport) Need To Test Main+(Transport)@lv.10up # Add Supply Troop # Add Cavalry(also in speed) # Add Supply Wagon * * Work in progress... first time Timed out, lost 4hrs of work... Lerning I guess